Titans Xevolution
by Xrossaber
Summary: Can Roman return the world to it's true state. Can he fit in with the titans. How bad does it hurt when a mega level punches out mammoth? Not suited to younger readers.


T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!

…CHANGE IN TO DIGITAL CHAMPIONS…

….With faith in ourselves and Trust in each other….

…..NEVER SURRENDER. NEVER BE OUTDONE…..

…Teen Titans! …Digimon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, lyrics, characters, or otherwise. They belong to their respective owners.

Rebel 1: If the badguys win…

A young dirty blonde man with dark facial hair stood next to his loyal dragon digimon. To his side was his blue haired girlfriend with her plant like digimon. They stood against a gothic princess digimon. "Give it up Lillithmon. You can't beat us." The blonde man summoned a sword. "Rise from the Earth. Blade of legends." "Roman. Be Careful. You saw what she did to Cherubimon. And he was no pushover." The blue haired girl summoned energy around her fists. "Don't worry Maena. We can handle her. Let's Go Dorugoramon." The blonde and the metallic dragon charged at Lilithmon. She disappeared. "Damn it. This shit again!" "Lilamon. Can you sense her?" "It's faint. But she's in here somewhere." Lilithmon's voice could be heard, in a manner that made it seem close, and yet far way at the same time. "Foolish humans. I guess I should have known you wouldn't know that this location is hallowed ground."

The room went dark. Ten symbols around the room lit up in a perfect circle. "This is the shrine of the Legendary warriors." Lilithmon's laugh could be heard throughout the chamber. "That's right, and I have all twenty beast and human spirits." The corrupted warrior spirits floated in front of their respective symbols. They combined, forming the ancient spirits. The spirits were suddenly given llife, taking the form of the ten legendary warriors. "Maena. I believe shit has hit the fan." AncientGreymon initiated the fight by hitting Dorugoramon with a powerful fire blast, blasting him out of the shrine. AncientGreymon, AncientVolcamon, and AncientBeetlemon followed the mighty dragon out of the arena. AncientGarurumon charged Roman. Roman raised his sword just in time to parry the strike. Roman then (very) narrowly dodged an energy blast from AncientTrojamon, and then rolled out of the way of a claw swipe from AncientSphinxmon. "Forgive us Roman!" "Stop trying to kill me and I may think about it!"

"Lilamon. I think now is a good time to reveal our new trick. I mean, we are facing AncientKazemon and AncientMermaimon here." "Of course." 'Digivolution…' "Lilamon Digivolve to… Lotusmon." Lilamon had become a taller princess like digimon carrying two staffs, and wearing an interesting headpiece. Most would ook at the form and think along the lines of a prostitute, honestly. "Well, you digivolve to a whore. Big surprise." "Hey! SEVENS FANTASIA!" The legendary warriors dodged the rainbow colored blast. "Serpent ruin." Lotosmon fired dark auras from her staff while taking different 'sexy' poses. "You stupid whore! Enough of the fanservice. If you hadn't noticed, we're getting our asses kicked!" Roman parried another attack from AncientGarurumon and dealt a decisive stroke, actually injuring the former hero. "I'll let that remark slide due to the circumstances, but you should watch your back, especially when there's an obsidian lion about to attack you." "BRAVE METAL!" A gigantic flaming meteor hit AncientSphinxmon, before he could avenge his brother. The meteor then stood up, revealing itself to be Dorugoramon."RAIN OF STEEL!" Dorugoramon flapped his mighty wings, sending many energy blades at AncientMermaimon and AncientKazemon. The two were instantly reverted to the form of their spirits. "DORUDJINN!" He then fired energy blasts from his hands at AncientGarurumon and AncientTrojamon. Both suffered the same fate as the females.

A giant Rock hit Dorugoramon, the rock being AncientVolcanomon. He flew out of the way as AncientMegatheriumon rammed Dorugoramo into the wall. "You think we would have seen that guy before now. He's kind of hard to miss." AncientGreymon, AncientBeetlemon and Ancient Sphinxmon then fired their strongest attacks at Dorugoramon. The Digimon appeared to be crippled after the attack. "Seven's Fantasia." Several rainbow blast fired from Lotusmon's staff hit the Ancient Warriors. They all began to fight amongst themselves. "I guess I need to end this quickly." Josh held out his black and gold d-tector x. The X glowed a brilliant shade of red as the gold parts illuminated. An X appeared on the screen. "X antibody. OVERDRIVE!"

The group stood in the remains of the shrine of the Ancients. "I guess we can call this ruins now." "Is it just me or did we defeat the Ancient Warriors?" "All but one." "Roman? We're missing one…?" "I counted nine. There are supposed to be ten Ancient Heroes. But which one… Shit. We gotta get movin' and now." "Who is it?" "AncientWisemon of Steel." "SHIT!"

The Group flew towards Lilithmon's location. "HAHAHAHA! I've already won. You still won't give up?" "Not until I draw my last breath. Dorugoramon!" "DORUDJINN!" The Attack Flew towards AncientWisemon and Lilithmon. "Laplaces Demon." Ancient Wisemon wrote in his book, and then a brilliant light enveloped the entirety of existence itself, before Dorugoramon's attack even came close. Lilithmons laughter could be heard all across reality, before all went silent. And that was it, the bad guys won. For now.

"Forgive me."

Author's notes.

Maena's digimon's forms favor Lotosmons color scheme.

Roman is an asshole in battle, but is normally laid back. Claim's it has to do with a German heritage

The last two words in this chapter were spoken by AncientWisemon.

Yes the teen titan's will be involved damn soon.

Read and review.


End file.
